


Royally in love

by Former_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Theo is a normal guy with a normal boyfriend. At least, that's what he thought. Until he learns that his boyfriend Liam kept the fact about him being a prince from Theo. See how Theo handles the news and how their relationship progresses from there.





	Royally in love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this prompt a while and ago and even had it before Thiam but with the Royal Wedding today I got new inspiration. So here, have Prince!Liam and his bourgeois boyfriend Theo.

Theo unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside. “I’m home,” he announced while he threw his keys on the sideboard in the hallway and kicked the door shut. Liam didn’t answer and that alone was enough to make Theo frown. Liam wasn’t known for being quiet; you always knew where he was one way or another. His bag was there, his shoes were there, his keys were there, so Liam was home. Why wasn’t he answering Theo’s greeting?

He frowned and left his shoes by the coat rack before he ventured further into the apartment in search for said boyfriend. They had met two years ago when Liam had been nineteen and they had fallen for each other after various meetings all over the university campus. Theo liked Liam’s passion and honest ways, Liam liked Theo’s sarcasm and his ability to calm Liam whenever the younger man needed it. When they finally started dating both had been afraid it would be strange since they started out as friends but it only took two dates for them to realize they had developed feelings for each other. Everything afterward was history. 

They didn’t exactly live together but Theo constantly stayed at Liam’s apartment near the campus so he called it home and had his mail delivered there. Theo was pretty sure Liam was special to him and had more impact on him than any other relationship. So it was safe to say Theo cared about Liam and when his boyfriend was clearly home but not answering he was either sleeping (and Liam never slept during the day) or something was up.

He found Liam on the couch in their living room, twisting an elegant looking envelope between his fingers.   
“Hey, there you are,” Theo announced and Liam raised his head to look at him. Had he looked deep in thoughts before, he now looked sad and nervous.  
“Hey, Theo,” he greeted softly.   
Theo narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he inquired and sat down next to Liam to put one arm around him.   
Liam sighed and looked back at the envelope in his hands. “I need to talk to you,” he mumbled hesitantly. When he looked up again, his blue eyes had a slightly panicked expression in them. “And I am really scared you will freak out.”  
“Baby.” Theo pulled Liam closer and stroked his cheek with his other hand. “There is nothing you could tell me that would freak me out. I trust you with everything so I know you didn’t cheat on me, therefore whatever you have to say can’t be that bad. Just go on and say what you have to say. You will feel better after that.”  
The younger of the two of them sighed and smiled weakly. “I would never cheat on you but I’m still not sure about the whole not freaking out part. What I have to tell you is huge.”  
“Go on, Liam, tell me. Nothing can make me run away.” Theo kissed his cheek and squeezed Liam’s shoulder in support. Liam sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. 

“My brother’s getting married,” he explained and looked down at the envelope he was still holding.   
“That’s great, right? You’re happy for your brother, aren’t you?” Theo knew Liam and his brother Matthew had a great relationship and keep contact with texts or video calls if they had the time. “He’s getting married in your home country?”   
Liam wasn’t American. He came from a very small country instead, so small it almost didn’t show up by name on some maps but had brought up some of the best scholars the world had and was an important trade partner for the USA, Canada, and some countries in Europe. Liam had told him great things about his home country and Theo would like to travel there with his boyfriend one day.

Now Liam got up and paced back and forth while he wrought his hands. “Remember when I told you my parents are politicians? Well, I told you the truth but not the full truth, I kinda twisted the truth.”  
Theo frowned. He had no idea what Liam was hinting. “What do you mean?”  
“My mom and my dad, they’re the queen and the king of our country. My brother is the heir to the throne and I’m the second-born prince.”  
Liam’s words made Theo scoff. “Good joke, Liam. But seriously, tell me what you need to tell me. Stop fooling around.”  
“I am not joking.” Liam looked serious. “My family is the royal family of my country.” 

Theo stared at his boyfriend. Had he thought Liam was truly joking in the beginning, he now began to understand Liam was, in fact, serious. He frowned. “Okay, let me repeat that. You are a prince from a foreign country and you never bothered to tell me about this until now. We are together for almost two years!”  
Liam raised his shoulders and looked like a kicked puppy. “I wanted to get to know you in the beginning and then I always searched for the right moment to tell you everything and all of sudden two years happened. Believe me, I searched for the right moment to tell you but it never came and now that my brother is getting married I found it was a good opportunity. Because I would love to attend the wedding with you, of course.”  
“Of course,” Theo parroted. His head was spinning and he had a hard time getting everything together. “You understand I am not overjoyed by the sudden realization that my boyfriend is somebody else than who he told me?”  
“I am not a different person! I never lied to you, I just wasn’t entirely true about my heritage!”  
Theo rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t make this any better. Which parts did you exclude? Anything else you might have not told me about?” He was snappy, he noticed himself, but he was currently overwhelmed. And when he got overwhelmed, Theo got pissed.   
Liam flinched back and bit his lip before he shook his head. “I just didn’t tell you I’m a prince. My parents let me come to America so I could study in peace and have a normal life, meet normal people. That’s it. There was no lie in what I told you. The only things I didn’t tell you are me being a prince and Brett being my bodyguard.”  
“Brett? Neighbour Brett? One of your best friends??” Theo shrieked.  
“He is one of my best friends. But he’s also my personal security.”  
Theo glared at Liam. “Don’t tell me he was always around when we were on a date!”  
Liam stayed silent and rubbed his neck in an ashamed fashion. Theo growled. “So much for having alone time.”

******  
“He is a real prince with a crown and a  castle.” 

After Liam’s reveal, Theo had left the apartment and avoided talking to his royal boyfriend. Now he found himself in the candy store his best friend Corey worked in a day later and shared his sorrows while Corey was stocking up shelves.  
“Isn’t it more a palace than a castle?” Corey asked nonchalantly and filled a jar with gummy bears.   
“I don’t care what he’s having. I’m sure his family has more than one estate! But that’s aside from the point. Have you listened to me, Corey? My boyfriend, the man I’m dating for two years, is a mother fucking prince. Could you please stop being so calm about this?” Theo hissed.  
Corey sighed and put some licorice sticks in another jar before he turned around. “Why? You’re doing enough freaking out for the two of us.”

Theo gaped at him. So much for being a best friend. “How can you be so cool about the whole story?” He asked flabbergasted.  
Corey gave him a flat look and rolled his eyes. “You are basically living every little gay boy’s dream and I really don’t see the problem. Okay, Liam didn’t tell you about his status from the start but that is very understandable. He was a prince when you met him and he was a prince when you fell in love with him. He was also a prince every night and day you two had sex, kissed, and were a disgustingly sweet couple. Didn’t you once drunkenly call him your very own prince? There you have it. Your very own real Disney prince, just without the wicked stepmother.”  
“But...,” Theo began and Corey shook his head.  
“No, but! Do you love Liam?”  
“You know I do.”  
“Then what is your problem? You’ve been through some shit in your life and now your very own fairytale is coming true. Enjoy it.”

Theo abused his lower lip by biting it with his teeth. “I have no idea how to be royal. What if I do something that makes the whole court laugh at me? What if I do something that causes diplomatic trouble?”  
“You are aware you would not be the first bourgeois person to fall in love with a royal person right? Kate, Meghan, Daniel to just name a few. Your advantage is that Liam’s country is insanely open-minded. With Liam’s older brother becoming king they would be the first country to have a gay king, did you know that? This is a huge step for our community, and even in other regards, the royal family proved how modern they are.”   
“You know a lot about them.”  
Corey shrugged nonchalantly. “I once gave a presentation about the country and I maybe also thought about moving there once I finished college.”

That surprised Theo since he had no idea about his best friend’s ideas. “Really? Wow.”  
“I am uncommitted. Why not?” He poked Theo’s shoulder. “But back to the topic at hand: You go back to your boyfriend and talk it out. Liam loves you and he would never let you embarrass yourself in front of the court. You’re also a very charming person and usually pretty confident. You will take everyone by storm but for that, you need to talk to your prince.”   
“But what if he’s angry at me for leaving? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?”  
Corey took Theo by the shoulders and spun him around. “Less worrying, more making up with your prince!” He pushed his friend towards the door. “I don’t want to hear from you again before you and Liam had make-up-sex and you're curled under the covers!”

******  
Fighting with Liam was never something Theo enjoyed. They were both stubborn and proud but it always felt wrong to fight with the one person who made Theo so happy. This time they were not even fighting so Theo felt stranger than usually when he knocked on the door of Liam’s apartment sometime later. After Corey had friendly kicked him out of the store, he had walked around a bit and thought about what he wanted to say before he finally made his way to Liam’s place. He had left his keys in the apartment last time, so he had to knock and impatiently wait for Liam to open.

The door opened and revealed Liam in grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt. His hair was disheveled like always when he ran his hands through it. A habit he had when he was stressed or distressed. He looked tired Theo noticed with a pang of guilt in his heart but when he saw Theo standing there, his blue eyes lit up. “Hi,” he still said tentatively as if he wasn’t so sure what he should make out of Theo appearing at his doorstep.   
Theo raised a single yellow rose. “The florist told me a yelling rose stands for saying sorry. I am sorry for leaving.” He awkwardly handed the rose to Liam and then pushed his hands into the pocket of his jeans, unsure what to do with them now.  
Liam took the rose with a surprised look on his face. “Thank you? Uhm...do you...want to come in?”  
“Yes, please.” Theo was happy Liam offered this and they got over this strange situation between them. Liam now stepped aside and let Theo enter the apartment before he softly closed the door after them. 

The two young men stared at each other and silence stretched between them until Liam pulled himself together. “Listen, before you say something, let me. I am sorry for jumping you like that, for making you feel like I lied to you for the cause of our relationship. I didn’t but I know now that my attempt to breach the subject wasn’t the best. I understand that you’re mad at me.”  
Theo shook his head. “I’m not mad at you.”  
Liam looked hopeful. “You aren’t?”  
“Not anymore, at least. I admit it was very overwhelming, it still is, but I know my reaction to this was also wrong. Should have stayed and talked it out with you.”  
“But you came back.”   
“I came back.” Theo nodded. “After I talked with Corey and he more or less told me to stop being so overly dramatic and talk with you. He’s right, you were a prince when we met and got together, you just didn’t tell me. I just...Guess I kind of freaked because suddenly the love of my life is a prince and has his own country and that means people are also watching me as his partner and that kind of scares me.” He shrugged helplessly. This basically boiled it down to the point. 

Liam put his rose down and walked over to Theo to take his Theo’s hands in his own. “It was never my goal to scare you but I get why this became scary. I am sorry. Why don’t we sit down and talk about everything again? In a peaceful manner.”

Theo looked at Liam, looked at his beautiful blue eyes and the dark blonde hair falling into his eyes; took in the hopeful look in Liam’s eyes and how warm his hands felt around his own. He loved this man and would be damned if this was something that came between them. Prince or not, Liam was the love of his life and if that meant taking on whatever life as a royal meant, Theo would do it for now. “We talk later, okay? For now, there is something more important.”

“And what?” Liam inquired curiously and got his answer when Theo kissed him and freed his hands from Liam’s grip to wrap both arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Liam sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck. 

******  
“That’s the palace where my family lives. We have some residences on the county side for the summer but this is our main estate. It is beautiful and the garden is everything. Our gardeners are extremely proud of their work. They have every right to be if you ask me. And here they will get married and then drive towards the venue of the party.” 

It was the next morning and Liam and Theo sat in front of Liam’s laptop so Liam could show Theo some pictures of his home country and explain some things to his partner. After he had overcome his shock about Liam’s heritage, Theo was actually quite curious about everything. Yet what he liked the most was the way Liam’s eyes lit up when he talked about his country and his brother’s wedding. His boyfriend was happy and that was all Theo could want. 

He had one arm steadied on the backrest of Liam’s chair and looked at his boyfriend who now noticed he was watched rather than the laptop screen. “What?” He asked with a laugh.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that? And your happiness makes you glow even more than you already do.”  
Liam blushed a very interesting shade of red and spluttered. “I...uhm...Thanks.”  
Theo smirked and kissed his cheek. “Can’t wait to see everything for real. Though I’m still afraid your family and your people will hate me.”  
Liam put a hand on his knee. “They like what they already saw form you. Our country isn’t the biggest so we rarely make it to the front page of the tabloids but the press in my country sometimes prints something about my whereabouts and my family always watches over me. If any of them thought you were not a good match for me, they surely would have interfered in the last two years.”  
“How exactly should I imagine this interfering you’re talking about?” Theo raised an eyebrow.   
Liam smirked. “My grandmother, the former queen, marching into our apartment and telling you to leave. And you would leave. My grandma is a very elegant woman but she’s nobody you want to mess with.”   
“Can’t wait to meet her.” 

Theo pulled Liam closer and wrapped both arms around him in a sideways hug. “So, your brother and his boyfriend got engaged. What happens now?”  
“Well, if somebody from the royal family gets engaged, there is a photoshoot of the couple. Them and the royal publicist choose the best picture and then the palace declares the engagement together with publishing the picture. People come together in front of the palace, the engaged couple waves for the crowd and is introduced as the engaged couple. Only if the palace announces the engagement it’s official. Then the planning for the wedding starts, a date is chosen; the usual stuff. The couple attends some public appointments and gatherings, the invitations are sent, and then a rehearsal dinner is held, there are rehearsals of the ceremony, the program is made. It’s like every other wedding, except it is bigger and there are more cameras and people watching.”  
“And when we get there the cameras will also be watching us.”  
“Hey.” Liam put a hand under Theo’s chin and made him look up. “They will love you almost as much as I do. You are a great man, charming and nice, and you know how to talk and move. Yes, they will watch us because I am coming home and for the first time my boyfriend’s with me but that’s okay. The main focus is on Matt and his soon-to-be husband Nate.”   
“We’re not taking too much attention away from them with me showing up all of sudden?” Theo really didn’t want to do anything wrong.  
Liam shook his head. “It’s how we do things. When my grandparents abdicated and my parents took over as king and queen Matt brought Nate along for the first time. It was a perfect opportunity to show the new addition but not have to create a special event for that, you know?” He kissed Theo. “It will be wonderful and they all will love you.”  
“You will have to tell me this a few more times.”  
Liam chuckled. “No problem at all.”  
Theo kissed him gently. “Hey, when we fly to the wedding, can we take Corey with us? Not to attend the wedding but so he can visit your country? I think a vacation would do him good and he was the one who helped me over my crisis.”  
“Sure. We have enough space for one more guest.”

******  
Theo was....relieved. His expectations about a crowd of paparazzi gathering in the arrival hall of the airport, ready to snatch a picture of them, had not come true. Liam had smiled and squeezed his hand ere he leaned in an kissed Theo’s cheek before Brett ushered them to the car waiting for them. And now they were on their way to the palace and Liam showed Corey and Theo the town a bit. 

It was cute and very bright-looking. The houses were white or red and had a very Italian flair to them, you saw vineyards in the distance and olive trees. A soft breeze flowed through the streets and you smelled the ocean not far away. Not one cloud was in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. Perfect weather for a wedding. 

The ride to the palace went over far too soon and then suddenly there was this really big building and Theo swallowed. It was getting serious, he could not turn around. Once the car passed the iron gates he had to meet Liam’s family. He was excited but still oh so very worried they would think he was not worthy of being with Liam. His prince seemed to notice his nerves because he took Theo’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. 

“They will love you,” he whispered while the car drove through the gates and the guards saluted. The car drove up the big driveway and held in front of the white stone stairs leading up to the entrance doors. A few other guards stood there and one hurried over to open the door and help them get out.    
“Prince Liam, welcome home,” he said and Liam smiled and shook his hand.  
“Good to be back, Jeffrey.” He pointed at Corey and Theo. “This is a friend of mine, Corey Bryant. And this is my boyfriend, Theo Raeken.”   
Corey and Theo raised their hand in greeting and smiled shyly. For somebody not used to being greeted by men in uniform and so formally, this was entirely strange. 

“Everything is already been taken care of and the rooms are ready. Your luggage will be brought to your room,” another voice said and a big smile spread across Liam’s face when a young man walked down the stairs.  
“Mason!”  
He hugged his best friend and Mason happily hugged him back. Theo met him once when Mason visited them in America. It made him smile to see how happy the best friends were to meet again. Mason now let go of Liam and shook Theo’s hand.  
“Welcome and nice to meet you again.”  
Theo smiled. “Thank you. Good to see you.”  
“Mason, this is Theo’s best friend Corey. I told you he’s coming with us. You have a room for him as well, right?”  
“Liam, I know my job!” Mason rolled his eyes but then he glanced at Corey and stopped dead in his tracks. He and Corey looked at each other for several moments without saying anything or doing anything. Finally, Mason took Corey’s hand in his. “I am sorry, my best friend didn’t tell me such a beautiful guy was accompanying him. Allow me to show you your room.”

Corey giggled but then nodded and let Mason lead him up the stairs.   
“Mason, where is my brother? My parents?” Liam called after them and Mason made a vague hand motion towards the palace. “In there.”  
Theo grinned at his boyfriend’s face. Liam looked kind of taken aback but then he grinned.  
“I’d say that’s love at first sight, huh?”  
“Kinda,” Theo agreed and Liam nodded at the entrance. “Okay, come on.” He took Theo’s hand and led him into the large building.

“Holy shit!” Theo was speechless. The inside was so luxurious, there were marble and statues and real paintings and everything was polished and neat. Two long hallways led from the entrance hall and big stairs made from wood led up to the first floor. Liam guided Theo upstairs and down the hallway.  
“Where are we going?”   
“To my room. Our luggage will arrive soon as well.”  
“Is it okay if we share a room?” Theo was not so sure about that one. Liam shot him a smirk.  
“Baby, we’re basically living together for almost two years now and sleep in the same bed every night. It won’t change now.”

“Don’t let the morals enforcer hear this,” an amused voice to their right sounded up. An elderly man with white hair and dressed in dark blue dress pants, a white shirt, and a dark blue cardigan had stepped out of a room. He had the same blue eyes Liam had inherited and which now lit up. “Grandpa!”  
He dropped Theo’s hand and then hugged his grandfather who laughed and returned the hug. “Welcome home, Liam.”  
Liam smiled happily and then broke the hug to introduce Theo. “Gramps, that’s Theo, I told you about him. Theo, that’s my grandpa Maxwell.”  
Maxwell shook Theo’s hand with a welcoming smile. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Theo. Oh, is it okay when I call you Theo? Or would you rather be called Theodore?”  
“Oh god, please no, Theo s fine. It’s nice meeting you, your majesty.” Theo realized he had no idea how to properly address Liam’s family members but Maxwell smiled.   
“Maxwell is fine, don’t worry, son. Welcome to our wonderful home.” He looked at Liam. “Your brother and his fiancé are at a meeting and will be here soon, your parents are somewhere and your grandmother is in the kitchen. Make yourself a home and we all will gather soon.” 

“Okay.” Liam took Theo’s hand again and dragged him further down the corridor. They finally reached his room and he opened the door and pulled Theo inside. And Theo’s jaw dropped.  
“This is your room?”  
“Yep,” Liam confirmed and closed the door. He walked to the big double bed and sat down on it. Theo still stood at the door, completely gobsmacked by the interior.   
“This is not a room, this is a fucking apartment itself!”

The bed stood angular to the wall behind it and right to the middle of the room. Behind the bed, Theo could see a balcony and the white curtains flowing in the wind.  On the left was a door leading to the bathroom and since the door was open Theo saw a big shower and a big whirlpool corner bathtub. To his right, was a smaller room where Liam’s wardrobe was located and when Theo took a look inside he felt like he was in a small boutique. Arrays of belts, shoes, pants, shirts, everything neatly on hangers and shelves and when he opened the drawers he saw Liam’s bracelets and watches neatly stacked there. There was even a bench in the middle of the dressing room and a full-length mirror. 

Theo huffed out a breath and walked back into the bedroom where he let himself fall onto the grey couch belonging to a seating area with a chair, a couch, a small couch table, a bookshelf and right next to it was Liam’s desk with a modern laptop and a tablet pc on it as well as various pictures and a pinboard littered with papers, pictures and other things. The whole room was kept in cream and grey colors, occasionally black or white, but instead of making it look clinical and sterile, the grey made it look warm and soft. It fit Liam. 

“This is probably as large as your apartment, honey.”   
Liam shrugged. “I’m not into all that luxury. I grew up like that and it may sound arrogant but my parents worked to make sure Matty and I know where the money comes from and that you have to work hard. Sure, my heritages makes it impossible to live in a dorm room for example, too dangerous, but I don’t need large apartments for myself. Though it’s nice I can spoil my man a bit now.”  
Theo smiled and leaned back. “Your man, huh?”  
Liam got up from the couch and walked over to straddle Theo’s lap. “Aren’t you?” He inquired and wrapped his arms loosely around Theo’s neck.   
“I’m sure I am. But I love to hear you say it.” Theo stroked Liam’s back with the palms of his hands and then pulled him in so they could kiss softly. 

They kissed for a while, soft and sweet kisses because Theo feared if they would go further and Liam’s family would barge in their getting to know each other would be totally destroyed. He didn’t need to introduce himself while Liam was either fucking him or Theo had his dick inside Liam.   
He still moaned when Liam bit down on his lip and sucked on it ere he released it with a wet plop and leaned his forehead against Theo’s. “Whatever occasion, whatever gathering we attend I will be by your side, okay? When you get scared just focus on me. I make sure you won’t make a fool of yourself and I will show you how to behave. Mason will also give you a little crash course so you’re ready for everything.”  
“Okay.” Theo was still nervous but he trusted Liam. His boyfriend believed in him. He leaned against Liam and cuddled him. “I love you.”  
“Hm, I love you too.” Liam kissed him again and then rubbed his nose against Theo’s. Theo smiled and then suppressed a yawn.

“Tired? If you want a coffee, there’s a coffee maker in the corner.”  
Theo’s head whipped around. “You have a coffee maker in your room?”  
Liam got up from Theo’s lap and nodded. “It’s just a capsule coffee maker but help yourself, the staff always refills it.”   
Theo was speechless and got up to help himself to a cup of coffee. You could even choose between various intensities and there was a small cupboard holding various cups. He decided on a white cup and a capsule and fixed himself a cup of coffee.   
Liam meanwhile had stepped out on the balcony and Theo joined him with his coffee.   
Underneath them stretched the palace garden with colorful flowers and olive trees and it was so peacefully calm, Theo could relate to Liam telling him he liked to sit here and just enjoy the view. 

“It’s wonderful, your country and everything. Why didn’t we come here sooner?”  
Liam shrugged. “Maybe I was afraid.”  
The wind was blowing through his hair and Theo sipped on his coffee while he made a questioning sound. Liam elaborated:  
“Maybe I was afraid that if I told you about my heritage sooner, you would run away. I wasn’t scared you would take advantage of me, I knew you are not that type of person, but I feared you would think this is too much effort for me. Happened in the past, so I guess I grew cautious.”  
“You are worth every effort, Liam. Trust me in this and if you told me earlier I wouldn’t have run away. Maybe at first, like I did, but I would have come back. Because you are worth that somebody is coming back to you.”   
Liam smiled softly at Theo and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you so much.”  
Theo sipped his coffee and wrapped one arm around Liam’s waist. “I love you too, Li.” 

A knock on the door could be heard and then the door opened. “Sweetie, are you here?”

“Mom!” Liam let Theo go in favor of running into the room and flung his arms around his mother. Theo smiled softly. Liam’s mom looked just like him, the same facial features as her son. She was a beautiful woman and at the same time, she radiated power. It was a tiny bit intimidating if Theo was being honest and it didn’t help that now Liam’s dad also stepped into the room and hugged his son as well. Liam smiled and was obviously very happy to be back at home.

And then he introduced Theo. “Mom, Dad, I told you so much about him but now he’s actually here. This is Theo, my boyfriend. And Theo, those are my parents, Ilona and Lucas.” He hurried over to Theo and pulled him closer so he could greet the king and the queen. Theo’s heart thrummed against his ribcage and he worried it could be heard in the room. He realized Liam had not told him if he should bow down or not and he was a little bit unsure what to do. How did you bow correctly? Was there a guide for that?

But Liam’s mother seemed to sense his distress and she laughed light-heartedly. “In this family, we only bow down to special public occasions. And you belong to Liam, so you are part of this family” And then she hugged him. “I am so happy we finally get to meet you. You make Liam so happy, that’s all I could ever want as a mother.”   
Theo swallowed dryly. It was long since he had a mother and felt a motherly hug. But Ilona was so welcoming and nice, it was hard to not like her immediately. And her words hit home as well so when they parted he had no idea what to say and just smiled shyly. “I am happy to be here. Thank you for the invitation.”   
“Can’t have Liam without the man who makes him so happy. It was about time we host both of you here,” Liam’s father said and shook Theo’s hand. Liam smiled proudly and his boyfriend and leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek. Theo smiled at his boyfriend’s antics. Liam was beaming and buzzing with pride of having his boyfriend here with him and introducing him to his family, show him his country, it was also a vote of confidence for Theo. If Liam was so sure his boyfriend would be loved by everybody, how could Theo doubt himself?

Liam now clapped his hands. “Where is the happy couple by the way?”  
“They have yet another appointment but soon will be here. Your brother was delighted when he heard you were arriving so soon. But you should say hello to your grandmother as well. She’s going over the menu for the wedding with the chef in the kitchen.”

“May I correct, I was in the kitchen.” Liam’s grandmother just walked down the hallway and entered her grandson’s room and once more Theo had to swallow. Everybody saw _The Princess Diaries_? Julie Andrews had been amazing and Theo felt like Liam’s own grandmother might have been the example for this role. Both women were very elegant and sophisticated and despite her age, she was still beautiful and looked young. She smiled genuinely at her grandson and cupped his face with her hands.   
“Look at you, a handsome young man. Welcome home, Liam.”  
He beamed at her, kissed her cheeks, and hugged her. “I’m happy to be back, grandma.”  
“Well, I surely hope so.” Evelyn laughed and patted Liam’s back. And then her glance fell on Theo. 

“That’s him.” It was a statement, not a question.  
Liam still nodded. “That’s Theo, yes.”  
Evelyn came closer to Theo, pale blue eyes looking at him appraisingly. “You’re the one that makes my grandson so happy?”  
Theo nodded slowly. “I sure hope so,” he tried a tentative joke.  
“You hope so or you know so?”  
“Mother!” Liam’s mother exclaimed.  
“I love your grandson if that’s what you’re getting at. And I hope I make him as happy as he makes me. I sure work on this every day,” Theo explained calmly even if his heart was thundering in his chest. If Liam’s grandmother hated him their relationship was more or less over since he knew how important his family was to Liam.  
Evelyn watched him for a few moments and then a smile appeared on her face. “I like him, he stands his grounds,” she announced and Theo exhaled softly before he shook her hand.

A servant appeared. “The tea is served in the garden,” she informed and then disappeared again.  
“Wonderful!” Evelyn was the first to turn around and tread down the hallway, followed by the rest of the group with Theo and Liam being the last ones. Liam gave Theo’s hand a squeeze. “See? I told you they will love you.”  
Theo gave him a soft smile. “I am happy they do but this is more thrilling than anything I ever did in my entire life.”  
“You’re doing great so far and grandma likes you; otherwise she would have interrogated you way longer.” He stole a quick kiss from Theo. “I’m proud of you.”

They stepped into the garden and made their way over to the laid table. Two men were already waiting for them there and it took one look at the first one’s blonde hair and his blue eyes and Theo knew this was Matthew. He looked like an older version of Liam, just like Liam had described him. Theo had seen pictures but no picture did the resemblance justice. 

Matthew now smirked and hugged his brother when Liam dashed past his parents and tackled him in a hug. He had missed his family, Theo realized this, and it made his heart ache for his boyfriend. Liam studied in America to get the chance of a normal life for a few years but he obviously missed his family and his home. And if he was being honest, Theo realized while he looked around, he wouldn’t mind living here. Maybe not in the palace but in this beautiful small country. But that was still up in the air. 

“I’m taking a wild guess and say you’re Theo, right?”  
The other man Theo had not met yet stepped towards him and held out his hand. “I’m Nate, the one marrying Matt. Nice to meet you.” He smiled and Theo felt himself smile back. From all the people he met her Nate was the least formal and he liked him immediately. It felt different to talk with him and he felt himself relax.   
“I’m Theo, yeah. Congratulations to the engagement.”  
“Thank you.” Nate grinned and looked over at Liam and Matt. Both were talking and joking around and he shook his head with a little smile. “That will take some time. Those two have such a strong relationship, it’s insane. I’m an only child but with this wedding, I surely get a little brother in Liam.”  
Theo chuckled. Nate was absolutely right. The brothers were very close, despite the distance between them most of the time with Matt being here and Liam being at the university.

“How was your first day at the palace? I remember when I came here for the first time, I was completely overwhelmed and I constantly prayed I’m not doing anything silly or saying something stupid or inappropriate.”  
Nate’s honest words made Theo nod. “It is something else. I’m not titled and I didn’t even know Liam was until we got the invitation to the wedding, so this is a whole new world and I’m still trying to get used to it.”  
“No kidding! I know exactly how you feel. I’m not noble myself, I’m just a normal boy from Boston who fell in love with a prince.”  
“You’re also American? I didn’t know that!” It was one more similarity between them and it made talking to Nate even easier. Nat grinned and ran a hand through his brunette hair.  
“Yep. I met Matty on a party, we talked. I knew who he was because it was like an open secret at our university. I never really expected a prince to like me, who was I? Nothing more than the son of a firefighter and a florist. But we talked the whole evening and then exchanged numbers and even then I was convinced he would never call me again. He did, however, we messaged and talked and over the time I fell in love with him. Now we’re getting married.”  
“Weren’t you scared of all that? I still get scared stiff when I think about people watching every move, cameras filming and taking pictures, people judging everything I do.”  
Nate shrugged. “I was in the beginning but Matty told me that this is a job and he’s right. It is a job. A very demanding one but you will learn how to behave, what to do. There will always be people who judge what colors you’re wearing or take a very unflattering picture and gossip about you. But they also that in the normal life as well. And when you’re home, you’re normal, okay? It is different than working from 9 to 5 but you can also influence people and help make life a little bit better for someone.”

Their talk was interrupted by Liam and Matt stepping to them. “Theo, nice to finally meet you face-to-face.” Matt shook his hand and Theo smiled. They had once met when Liam video called his brother. Despite being the older brother Matt had always made him feel welcome and Theo knew the older supported their relationship. 

“Congratulations on the engagement, Matthew.”  
Liam snickered. “Look at that, you can be polite,” he teased his boyfriend and Theo just tickled his side. Liam squeaked and wrapped both arms around Theo to stop him from tickling him further.

“Boys, do you want some tea? Or cake?” Liam’s mother asked and the four of them followed the invitation and sat down with the other adults to eat and drink something. 

******  
Theo had to say, for his first day at the palace he was quite proud of himself. No big mistakes as far as he was concerned and Liam’s family really seemed to like him. That night he found himself back in Liam’s room and brushed his teeth in the adjoining bathroom while Liam was lounging on the bed and watched TV. He had a TV in his room, a flat screen, and Theo had not even noticed it the first time. It was embedded in the wall but when Liam pointed it out Theo had indeed felt a little bit stupid for overlooking it. On the other hand, the whole room was so luxurious, Theo had been flashed by all of it.

He just rinsed out his mouth when Liam called him. “Hey, look, they filmed our arrival.”  
“What?” Theo grabbed his towel tighter and patted into the bedroom. True to Liam’s words there was a video of them getting in the car at the airport and then the video cut to them getting out of the car in front of the palace, filmed through the iron gates. Theo had not noticed anybody filming them at all. Now it cut back to the news anchors who talked about the homecoming of Prince Liam and the man by his side. They talked about Theo without calling his name and it felt strange.   
“I wasn’t aware this would be so interesting they had to make a report about this.”  
“They make reports about everything that could relate to the wedding. People arriving, shopping trips made, the gardeners watering the plants. The people are thirsting for it.” Liam looked at Theo and sighed when he saw the lost look on Theo’s face. He reached out and gently grasped Theo’s wrist to pull him on the bed. 

“I wish I could tell you this is an exception but it isn’t. This is my life and since you’re my boyfriend it’s part of your life as well. The best you can do is to ignore it most of the time, act like they’re not there. Wave a few times, smile, but let them be.”  
“Hm.” Theo just hummed.   
Liam sighed and leaned his head against Theo’s. “I am sorry and I wish I could send them all away but I can’t. Maybe if we lived stateside it would become less but every once in a while they might appear even there.”  
“Is that what you want? To live stateside, far away from your family?” Theo needed Liam to give an honest answer.  
Liam shrugged. “I have to finish my studies and then we’ll see.”  
“I see how happy you are here, here is your family.”  
“You’re my family too.”  
“I know that, Li, and I don’t want to make you choose. I just don’t know if you have the right partner for the life you’re living.”   
Liam kissed him. “You are the love of my life. No matter what, you are the right one for me. I know that much,” he mumbled against Theo’s lips. “I don’t want to pressure you but I’m here for you and I will always help you. Please give yourself some time to get used to it, okay? That’s all I’m asking.”  
Theo sighed but nodded. “I can do that, I guess.”

******  
Theo could not sleep and so he found himself out in the hallway, watching the moonlight shine down on the garden. He needed to walk a bit so he had left the room and stopped at one of the big windows to marvel at the peace. It calmed his inner turmoil 

“Trouble sleeping?” Nate appeared out of another room and startled Theo. “Sorry,” he whispered at Theo’s reaction.   
“It’s okay.” Theo waved it off. “Yeah, I could not fall asleep, too much on my mind.”  
“I feel you. Come on, they have the tastiest ice cream in the kitchen. Perfect for nights like this.”   
Theo smiled and followed the older down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. 

It was completely dark and empty but Nate knew his way around and soon they both had two bowls of ice cream in front of them and ate.   
“Thinking about your first day, huh?” Nate knew that feeling.  
Theo sighed. “More about the future. I’m not sure I’m the right partner for a prince of all people. Liam is so casual about this but I’m just me. I’m not sure I can pull being in the public eye like that.”

“It’s tough, not gonna lie. You give up part of your freedom, that’s how it is. There is no use in me lying about that one. You become a celebrity and you come to understand why so many of them hate paparazzi. But real talk here, the only other option would be to break up with Liam. Even if you both lived in the USA or somewhere else that is not the palace, the public eye is always on him. There are other royal children who live with normal partners all over the world but they all tell the same story. They are what they are and can’t get rid of their heritage. So the choice you have to make is what you want. Liam or being alone. Me, for example, I quarreled with the same choice once. But I’m pretty sure if you once meet the one nobody else can make you as happy as them. So breaking up with Matt would have meant giving up my one true love and I couldn’t do it. And now all the media became normal, I can tune them out, you know? Took me a while but I learned how to do it and I’m still learning. I have a great partner by my side and if we rule this kingdom one day, I know I can do my part to make parts of this world a better place.”

Theo stayed still and ate his ice cream. There were so many conflicting feelings inside him. He loved Liam but he was scared. He was over his head but he didn’t want to let his boyfriend down.   
Nate tilted his head. “Give yourself some time to get used to this. Test it out. And if you want to go home, you’re faster in the airplane than you might think. See this as your last resort if everything else fails.”

******  
The nightly talk with Nate had helped Theo. Nate came from the same walk of life as Theo and he would soon marry the future king. If Nate could pull it off, Theo saw a tiny possibility he may do the same. So he would try and for the next days, he paid close attention to everything around himself and to the crash course Mason was giving him. 

Corey was a great help as well and always around when Mason was teaching Theo the Do’s and Don’ts of the court. Having your best friend by your side made things easier, that’s for sure, and they laughed a lot. Liam joined them as well mostly and it gave the couple a whole new sense of belonging. They joked around, Liam taught him how to wave in the best way without it looking ridiculous, and Theo learned about another side of his boyfriend. He had gotten to know Liam as cute and playful but now as a prince, he acted more mature and responsible. It was sexy as hell. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Theo muttered into his ear one day during rehearsal. He had both arms around Liam’s waist and kissed his cheek and the shell of his ear. Liam shivered.   
“I’m doing nothing.”  
“It’s you, just you. And this black dress shirt looks fantastic on you as well.”  
Liam’s quiet chuckle was music to Theo’s ear and he teasingly bit Liam’s earlobe. Liam shivered and slapped Theo’s ass.   
“The engagement party starts in a few hours. Feel ready?”  
“I’m nervous but maybe if I have my first public appearance by your side, this will dissolve in thin air.”  
“That’s the spirit,” Corey praised before he hurried over to Mason and the two whispered to themselves. Theo was pretty sure his best friend was pretty much in love with Liam’s best friend and given that Theo saw them emerging a chamber with tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips the other day it seemed to go both ways. Mason looked at Corey like he hung the moon. 

“You will do great and the people will eat out of the palm of your hand. You bewitched me when we met, you will bewitch them all as well.” Liam pulled Theo into a kiss and smiled. “You are one charming man, Theo Raeken, and they will love you almost as much as I do.”  
“Almost?” Theo raised an eyebrow.   
“Yeah. Nobody loves you as much as I do.” Liam grinned and Theo snickered before he pulled Liam into a passionate kiss and his prince could just wrap his arms around Theo’s neck and return the kiss. 

******  
The party had started and Theo’s nervousness had reached a critical level. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty, and he really wondered how Liam managed to hold his hand without his own hand slipping. But Liam didn’t comment on that one and just gave Theo a comforting smile before they stepped out into the garden and let the crow see them. A murmur went through the crowd and Theo saw the people letting their eyes wander over his whole appearance. Liam had helped him pick out the white dress shirt and the light blue jacket, as well as dress pants and yet Theo, felt self-conscious about his outfit for a moment. Until Liam gently nudged him. “Wave and smile, darling, like the penguins from Madagascar.”

Theo snickered and gave Liam an amused look but then he raised his hand and waved at the press and the people who had gathered behind the iron gates of the palace to catch a glimpse at the party crowd. The crowd cheered and Theo felt his nerves calming a bit. He was still tensed but since he didn’t fall down the stairs it was a good start.

He continued to feel better and better as the party went on. Sure, the main focus was on Matt and Nate but Theo also talked with very important people. Turned out one of Matt’s study buddies was an earl and very interested in art so he and Theo talked for a very long time. Theo was so invested in the small talk with various people, he missed Liam’s proud looks and the fond smile every time his boyfriend looked at him. 

******  
 _“The engaged couple spent the whole evening celebrating with their guests and shared some loving touches and kisses in quieter moments. Aside from the main couple, there was another couple rejoicing our heart. Prince Liam and his boyfriend Theo Raeken had their first appearance as a couple and we couldn’t be more delighted by the two of them. We smell a second wedding coming soon.”_ Mason read the newspaper article about the engagement party during breakfast and Theo felt proud of himself. He had not expected such a positive response to his first public appearance but here they were and he could not help but smile. 

“I told you they will love you,” Liam exclaimed and when Theo looked over at his boyfriend, he noticed Liam’s cheeks were flushed.  “You okay?” He asked amused and Liam muttered.  
“Yeah, of course. Everything's fine.” Liam nodded and smiled at Theo and the latter decided to let it drop for now. They had more important stuff to worry anyway, they were accompanying Matt and Nate to another social gathering and visited a children’s hospital later on. 

It was still so new for Theo and he was temporarily blinded when he stepped into the hospital and the flashes of the cameras went off but he felt a grip on his arm and somebody guiding him until he could see again. He wondered if that would get better but then his attention was drawn to the speeches given and then the kids were there and they were just so cute. Despite being sick they were lively and talked animatedly and when Theo looked over he saw Liam talking with two little boys. His heart melted at the sight of the kids admiring the young prince and Liam being gentle with them and making them laugh. It wasn’t the first time Theo thought about having a future with Liam but it was the first time he thought about having children. 

The whole journey had given Theo something to think. Liam was the love of his life, Theo had known that, but the more time they spend at Liam’s home country he felt their connection strengthen and he thought more and more about their future. Finish university was the first thing but then? Theo imagined them living here, between olive trees and vineyards, imagined having tea with king and queen, and attending charity events, maybe even working with a charity company. Theo could suddenly see all this and now he could also see children in their future. It made his heart sing and at the same time, it made him thoughtful. With accompanying Liam to the wedding of his brother, their relationship had not only done one big steps but several big jumps. It was terrifying as much as exciting at the same time.

******  
But Theo could not help himself and over the cause of the next days, he felt himself falling in love with Liam over and over again. Whenever they appeared together, magazines would rave about the love between the two of them and Matt jokingly complained one day they would steal the spotlight. Liam had just grinned and raised their laced hands to kiss Theo’s knuckled. 

He did this a lot, touch Theo and search out his proximity, even when cameras were there. Handholding, cheek kisses, Liam was very touchy and Theo loved it. It made him feel cherished and it also calmed his nerves when they were in a new environment and a new public situation. Maybe Liam did it also to help Theo decide if that’s what he wanted. It was him who pulled Theo into this world so he did his best to show he would always be by Theo’s side.

Theo knew he would have to make a decision in the end. Because yes, he loved Liam and their relationship was great at the moment but he had to decide what he wanted for a long run. Always being in the public eye was also exhausting and he had to decide if he wanted this for the rest of his life. There were also rules to follow, despite the country being extremely modern and open-minded, this was also something he had to take into account. 

For now, he had a wedding to attend because today was the big day. The palace was buzzing with the latest preparations and everyone was happy. The sun was shining brightly and it was warm, perfect wedding weather. Theo was happy for Nate and Matt and he stole himself away from everything after he got dressed and went over the program one last time with Mason. He knew when he had to leave the palace and drive to the chapel, he knew where his seat was in the chapel, he knew Liam wouldn’t be there this time. His boyfriend was Matt’s best man so the brothers would arrive together; Theo felt a bit insecure about facing everything alone and it helped him to know every single step by heart. Mason had taken the time to go over it with Theo several times until Theo had been sure he would not screw up. 

He met with Corey who would be watching from the sidelines. Corey loved weddings so he was buzzing with joy and happiness. He smiled when he saw Theo. “You look gorgeous. Charcoal is your color.”   
“Thanks.” The suit he was wearing had been tailored and Theo had never worn something that expensive before. It fit him perfectly and Liam had whistled when he wore it for the first time. The tailor had giggled and Theo had flushed deep red while Liam, the cheeky little shit, winked.   
“I am excited about the wedding but it’s also sad because in a  few days this adventure will be over.”  
“Aren’t you and Mason meeting afterward?”  
“Sure we are but still. It’s over for a little while then.” Corey tugged at Theo’s sleeve. “What about you? Have you decided how to go on from here?”

As Theo’s best friend he knew about the thoughts running through Theo’s head at all the time, he knew about the struggle inside Theo.   
Theo now raised his shoulders. “I know I love Liam and this other world, it’s new and thrilling. Liam and I, we made such big steps in our relationship since we’re here because I saw this other side of him and there is nothing between us anymore, no secret, you know? We’re completely open and it feels wonderful. Seeing him here makes my heart swell and I fall in love with him again and again. But I have to make the decision if I want to be in the limelight for the rest of my life.”

Corey smiled softly and tilted his head. “I know you since we’ve been in school together, so it’s safe to say I know you very well. Haven’t you made your decision? You say you fall in love with him again, isn’t this what’s important? The limelight, yes that comes with loving a prince and being part of the royal family, but your face lit up when you talked about Liam and your eyes sparkled. I’ve seen you happier the last couple of days than I’ve seen you in years. You’ve been through some tough shit with losing your family at an early age and all but you pushed through and now you landed yourself a man who makes you unconditionally happy. I personally think you already make your decision, you just didn’t choose those words. Think about it.” 

He gave Theo’s arm a squeeze when some of the servants came running down the hall and ushered Theo towards his car. The wedding was about to start and he had to drive to the chapel.

Corey’s words sounded in his head and he thought about every single one of it while he got in the car and during the short drive. There were people on both sides of the road cheering at everyone passing by, the mood was fantastic, and Theo noticed himself waving at them from time to time. He didn’t even think about it, it came naturally after the last days. Was he ready to do this for the rest of his life? 

The car came to a stop and the door was opened. The crowd screamed and cheered for him and he got out and waved with a soft smile before he turned around and wandered into the chapel. 

The guests had already gathered there and over the course of the next minutes, they all found their places. Theo moved to his own seat without thinking too much of it. His mind was still busy with his best friend’s words and when he now sat down and looked around, he also thought about his feelings for Liam and his feelings about the royal life. Theo wasn't a shy person, never had been, but there was a difference between not being shy and living in the limelight. Yet here he was, ready to attempt a royal wedding. His life had completely turned over and all thanks to Liam. 

Speaking of Liam: His boyfriend now entered the chapel by his brother’s side and stood in front of the altar. The brothers had a quiet conversation and at one point Liam looked at Theo and smiled, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Theo smiled back and Liam’s smile made his heart jump happily inside his chest. He was so in love with this man and Liam looked gorgeous in his suit. That was his man there and no camera or royal rule could take that away from him. 

The rest of the wedding past in a blur for Theo. It was emotional and it was a very beautiful ceremony even though Theo was an atheist. But he liked the speeches that were being held and then the now married couple strode down the aisle and the royal family followed. Liam stopped by Theo’s seat and he extended his hand. It had been not in the protocol and Theo looked surprised but then took Liam’s hand and together they followed the king and the queen outside the chapel where the crowd was cheering.

******  
~2 years later ~

_“Prince Liam and Mr. Theo Raeken are pleased to announce their royal engagement. The wedding will be held in Summer next year. Further details regarding the wedding will follow soon.”_

The declaration held also a picture of the newly engaged couple with their heads leaned against each other and smiling softly, completely lost in their world and seconds away from kissing. Liam had raised his hand and the white-golden engagement ring was clear to be seen. 

It was a beautiful picture and Theo loved it. It showed how in love they really were. He now looked at Liam and smiled. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are,” Liam replied with a soft smile. He nodded and the guards opened the front doors of the palace so the couple could step out onto the top of the stairs and wave at the excited crowd that had gathered to share this very special moment with them. Cheers and applause sounded over the place and Theo smiled happily. 

“Wave and smile,” he whispered to Liam and Liam laughed while he did exactly that. The flash of many cameras went off and Theo never felt happier in his entire life. He would marry the man by his side, the love of his life, and everything else didn’t matter. Their life was happening in the public eye but as long as they had each other, they would manage this. 

And sometimes you could even forget all the cameras. Now, for example, when Liam turned to face Theo, put a hand in the back of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff never hurt someone, right? I am so happy I finally managed to write a story with this prompt I have thought of years ago.   
> What do you say? I am curious to hear your opinions. Share them with me in the comments.


End file.
